The Great Division
by RiseWithTheSun
Summary: This is how I imagined the scene when Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus cast lots for power. Please read and review! Feedback very appreciated. . .


**Alright. This is also just a quick fic to introduce myself. I found that the mythology never really expanded on the splitting of the realms between Hades, Zeus and Poseidon as much as I would have liked. This is pretty much how I imagined it would have happened.(Just a note: If you're wondering why I never capitalize gods, but capitalize Titans, it's because it goes against my religion, sorry if that breaks the story a little) Please read and review!  
**

* * *

The room was dark. Torches shone against the stone pillars and cast shadows on the walls and on the faces of the three solemn men.

Of course, they were not really men, but gods. The sons of Titans Rhea and Cronus, who had ruled until recent events had shortened their reign. Titans ruled no more, a new era had begun. An era of gods, the gods of Olympus.

Zeus, the youngest son of the former Titan Lord, had been saved by his mother Rhea for the purpose of overthrowing his father and setting his siblings free of Cronus' paranoid and unorthodox way of keeping them from plotting against him. He had swallowed his own children so that a prophecy would not become reality. Zeus' eyes narrowed as he observed his brothers, Poseidon and Hades. They looked at each other distrustfully.

Zeus knew what was on his brothers' minds as well as his own. Who would be the Supreme god of Olympus? Passion and want burned inside him. He longed for the power, thirsted for the world to be entirely at his mercy. For all time. Zeus smiled at the thought. Yes, if he was Supreme god, he would never be overthrown. He would rule on Olympus for as long as the world existed.

Poseidon stared solemnly into the bowl of stones. One of them was marked with a symbol of utmost power. It would be his. Poseidon could clearly picture himself on the mighty throne of Olympus, with his brothers at his right and left hands. He glanced at Hades and Zeus. Their eyebrows were furrowed, deep in thought about what was to come. Poseidon imagined his expression mirrored that of concentration and strong will he saw on his brothers.

Hades clenched his fists. That rock was rightfully his, as was the seat of power. He was the eldest son of Rhea and Cronus, which made him the obvious heir. Why cast lots on what was his? Anger surged inside Hades as he looked upon his brothers, whom he imagined also thought themselves worthy of being the Supreme god. He almost chuckled at the mere thought of someone other than himself on the throne of Olympus.

They cast their lots in ominous silence, each removing stones from the water, exchanging distrustful glances as they determined the next ruler of the gods. A chill hung in the air as the bowl of stones emptied.

One by one, the stones were placed on the table. Hades glanced at his own blank rocks, then at Poseidon's blank rocks, then at Zeus' -wait- was that a trick of the dim light? No. . . Zeus had chosen the marked stone! Hades felt an unmatchable fury burn inside his chest. That was his right! Zeus was the youngest of them! A volcano bubbled inside him as he took in the unmistakeable marking. It couldn't be. . .

Again the lots were drawn, but only between the two eldest sons; Poseidon and Hades. Their eyes stayed on each other, blazing with unspoken anger and determination. One would rule on the right hand of their brother, in control of the mighty seas. The other. . . would be banished to the Underworld to keep order amongst the dead. Poseidon shuddered at the thought of being imprisoned underground without so much as a ray of sunlight or a living person for all eternity.

The stones were laid on the table, the marked rock placed in front of Poseidon, the middle son, god of the seas.

Hades rose to his feet, outraged.

"You cheated me!" Accused the eldest brother. "You turned against me and planned this!"

Zeus and Poseidon also stood.

"No, Hades." Replied Poseidon. "It was our destinies that led us to this." Hades' eyes flashed dangerously.

"Destiny? That's mortal's tales! I am the eldest, the natural successor! You cannot simply banish me into the depths of the Underworld!" Hades spat.

"Brother," Said Zeus harshly, "The birth order has no effect on this matter. It is, like you said, 'mortal's tales'. You cannot succeed an immortal."

Hades took a few steps towards his brother, anger radiating off him at a scale that only applied to immortal gods. He lowered his voice to a menacing growl.

"You may rule the world of the living, but my numbers will forever grow larger. Mark my words, Zeus, I will have revenge on you and your realm."

Zeus remained unfazed. He nodded slowly.

"Very well. If that is what you wish, we shall meet again soon . . . Brother."

~RiseWithTheSun


End file.
